backstagefamilyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Brightside
"The Brightside" is the third episode of Season 1 of Backstage. This episode is also the third episode overall. It aired the first time on April 1, 2016. Synopsis Student council president Julie plans a spectacular freshman orientation. Tension mounts between dancers, Carly and Vanessa. Miles keeps a secret from his classmates. Plot Miles approaches Mr. Park at his desk and asks if he has seen a phone. Mr. Park hands Miles his phone and warns him that if he leaves it around, people could get the wrong idea. Miles reveals that he has been forgetful due to the medication. He reasserts in Confessional that "it was complicated". Scarlett and Julie, who is being extremely organized, prepare for the freshmen orientation, with Scarlett saying that the orientation days are a waste of time. However, Julie sticks her opinion, opposing to Scarlett's, saying that the experiences shape the freshmen and says that it is "definitely life-affecting". Julie also informs Scarlett that she came up with many games and trust exercises for the freshmen to do too that they will love. Scarlett falsely agrees to this, but disagrees in her Confessional session. Jax enters the music class and questions Mr. Park as to why Miles is still there after the text message. Mr. Park interrupts Jax's rant and lets him know that he read the text and not everything is what it seems. Stretching at the bar, Vanessa and Jenna converse about the previous year's and the upcoming freshmen orientation. They also talk about Julie, who Vanessa claims to be very uptight and says that "she is the Visual Arts Program" and "the most talented kid in the school". Sasha and Carly converse, with Carly and Vanessa exchanging looks with one another. In Confessional, Carly refuses to apologize to Vanessa despite missing her; and Vanessa says that the ball is in her court. Vanessa pushes past Carly. and Miles become partners.]] Jax plays his song; he gestures to Miles, who is practicing his guitar, to listen. Everyone claps, and Mr. Park describes it as "not bad at all" but Jax argues that it was "totally tubular". Mr. Park commends Jax on his 80s vocabulary and gives him criticism. Mr. Park calls Miles up to perform his song. Miles doesn't hear so Mr. Park reminds him that he's up. Miles attempts to perform his song but fails, due to him not remembering it so Mr. Park gives him the chance to try again the next day. Jax is irritated by this and calls Miles "Teacher's Pet". In Confessional, Miles reveals that he is sick and that is why Mr. Park is treating him specially. Mr. Park announces that the next assignment involves getting a partner and creating a mashup of their 80s-inspired songs and reminds the musicians of the freshmen orientaion. Jax becomes Miles' partner, which confuses Miles as he thought that he hated him. Jax clarifies his hate for him but says that he gets away with a lot and wants to go with him due to that. Miles disagrees to Jax's statement, so Jax proves him wrong by telling him how he knows it. Miles merely says that is a coincidence. Jax orders Miles to ask him for an extension to prove him wrong. Miles does so, hoping that he will not allow it, but, to his dismay, Mr. Park allows him to perform tomorrow. Carly, taking a step back and letting Vanessa lead, and Sasha follow Vanessa and Jenna down a hallway. Sasha reminds Carly that she will be with her during the freshmen orientation but Carly dismisses it. Scarlett reads out Julie's plans, saying in Confessional that freshmen would not want to reveal themselves to strangers. Unlike the previous year's orientation, Julie hopes that the current year's one will be the opposite and reveals that her Plan B is a cake, that represents a fresh start and a brightside, that she spent all night on. Scarlett is oblivious upon the fact why Julie is taking it too seriously but knows that if it doesn't work, Julie will have a nervous breakdown. Jax, talking to Miles about him being Teacher's Pet and if he is related to one of the teachers, and Miles walk to the Gymnasium. As they arrive, Miles closes the door and says that he could get away with skipping the orientation. As they walk back, some of the other Music Program students see them walking and also skip the orientation. Julie sees this and speaks of her observation to Scarlett who assures her that they will be coming soon. , Sasha, Vanessa, Carly and Denzel at the gym for freshman orientation.]] Gathered in the Gymnasium is Jenna, Vanessa, Carly, Sasha and Denzel who is determined to have fun. Julie notices the lack of people attending. Denzel wants to do the trust exercises, so Carly warns the others of Vanessa's lack of trustworthiness. Scarlett announces that they have cake. Julie agrees to get the cake and round up any freshmen on the way. Scarlett begins the activity of "Word Association". Sasha, only at the orientation for cake, describes it as "boring". Denzel shouts "Confused", thinking that they were already doing the activity. Julie holds the cake and chases freshmen that she sees on the way. She hands the cake to Miles and Jax and orders them to attend the orientation. As Julie leaves, Miles implies that the two of them should skip the orientation and eat the cake. Vanessa and Carly shout negative words about one another. talking to Miles.]] Jax and Miles sit outside, eating the cake. A disappointed Mr. Park approaches them and demands an explanation from them. Miles explains that he needed a time-out. Mr. Park asks Jax to leave. He does so and Mr. Park sits beside Miles and asks him if he is all right. Miles tries to imply that he wants Mr. Park, who eventually gets his point, to get him into trouble. Mr. Park tells Miles that he is aware that he occasionally goes easy on him. He reminds Miles that when he is late, he is at a doctor's appointment and when he forgets something it is because of a lack of sleep. Mr. Park tells Miles that being sick doesn't make him weak (Miles disagrees). Miles expresses his want to be normal but Mr. Park tells him that he is not normal and his disease doesn't define him - he defines himself. Mr. Park tells him that it doesn't excuse him skipping orientation, gives him and Jax afterschool detention and takes his cake. Carly and Vanessa continue arguing, so Julie yells at them reminding them of the importance of the freshmen orientation and decides to put Plan C in action to settle it all (even Scarlett is unaware of Plan C). Julie begins a speech, but Scarlett interrupts by putting a song on. She reveals in Confessional that Plan C was a dance-off. They all start dancing. During the dance, Carly and Vanessa exchange smiles. In their Confessionals, they admit how they speak of how they regret what they said. Scarlett and Julie tidy up the Gymnasium. Julie thanks Scarlett who modestly replies that it was all Julie. She also admits that it was "sort of fun". After contemplating, Scarlett expresses that she wanted to try her cake which ensues in Julie suddenly remembering about it. For their detention, Miles, saying that "detention isn't so bad", and Jax, thinking "detention is the worst", empty spit valves. Miles proves to Jax that he isn't Teacher's Pet. Jax is disgusted by how they are getting rid of people's spit. As Miles cleans a trumpet, he knocks over his bag with a container with his medication falling out. Jax sees this right before Miles snatches it off him. In Confessional, Jax looks up the medication and realizes that Miles is suffering from a kidney disease. Trivia *Miles is sick. *Jax's full first name is Jackson. *Jax is aware of Miles' illness (kidney disease). *Helsweel and Principal Durani are mentioned in this episode. Cast Main * Josh Bogert as Miles * Matthew Isen as Jax * Kyal Legend as Julie * Mckenzie Small as Scarlett * Colin Petierre as Sasha * Devyn Nekoda as Vanessa * Alyssa Trask as Carly * Adrianna Di Liello as Jenna * Isiah Hall as Denzel * Aviva Mongillo as Alya * Julia Tomasone as Bianca * Romy Weltman as Kit * Jane Moffat as Ms. Helsweel * Chris Hoffman as Mr. Park Recurring *Madison MacGregor as Cassandra Songs *"I Don't Wanna Hear It" *"The Only Girl in Town" *"I Feel like I Wanna" Transcript Quotes Gallery Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Season 1